


Злоупотребление чудесами

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, POV Габриэль, Юмор, драма, интимные чудеса, отчеты, постканон, рай, райская канцелярия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Гавриил получает квитанции за все чудеса, которые Азирафаэль совершал со времен Апокалипсиса, и со временем эти квитанции становятся все более… интересными.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Злоупотребление чудесами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misuse of Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285462) by [sburbanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburbanite/pseuds/sburbanite). 



Новая недавно приобретенная беговая дорожка чрезвычайно нравится Гавриилу. Она такая серебристая, стильная, имеет десятки режимов и может быть настроена на любой уклон вплоть до горы Эверест. Архангел импортировал ее с Земли и до сих пор блаженно не догадывается, что все оборудование для домашнего фитнеса есть детище одного конкретного демона, проверяющего силу своего влияния на человеческих особей: ну например, какую площадь своих квартир он может заставить их заполнить огромными (и никому из них не нужными!) механизмами, единственная цель существования которых — снижение самооценки хозяев. Потому что на самом деле никто никогда не использует по назначению купленное оборудование для домашнего фитнеса. Никто.

Уточним: никто, кроме Гавриила. Гавриил использует беговую дорожку с чуть ли не религиозной одержимостью, каждый день и помногу часов. По непонятной ему самому причине он решил некоторое время избегать посещения Земли. Подобное решение накладывает определенные ограничения и создает значительные трудности: например, делает почти невозможным занятие бегом. Потому что небесная география, хотя и является по сути святой, имеет лишь косвенную связь с евклидовой геометрией. Независимо от вашей отправной точки, выбранный вами пункт назначения всегда находится за углом. Планирование приличного бегового маршрута при таких обстоятельствах неизменно вызывает у Гавриила головную боль.

Беговая дорожка — отличный выход!

Гавриил как раз приближается к сотой миле своей ежедневной пробежки и только начинает потеть, когда кто-то нерешительно стучит в дверь его кабинета. Офис у архангела огромный, белый и обладает эхом, как и остальные небеса. Воплощенный символ мира и безмятежности. Также у Гавриила имеется большая табличка, на которой написано, что мешать Архангелу не следует ни при каких обстоятельствах, и сейчас эта табличка висит с внешней стороны двери..

— Прочитайте надпись! — кричит Гавриил, продолжая бег..

Стук повторяется, еще более робкий. Гавриил испускает не свойственное ангелам ворчание и в сердцах нажимает кнопку выключения на тренажере. Он сходит с беговой дорожки, как только та достаточно замедляется, и идет через кабинет.

— Чего надо? — рычит он, открывая дверь. — Что может быть настолько важным и неотложным, что приказы Архангела ничего не значат для тебя?

По другую сторону порога стоит, дрожа, маленький ангел. Его глаза смотрят прямо сквозь Гавриила, как будто тот привидение или же вовсе не существует.

— Ну? Ты ответишь или нет?

Ангел вздрагивает от испуга, несколько раз моргает и прочищает горло.

— Хм, я Правуил, сэр, ангел записей. Мы... Хм. У нас тут наблюдается необычная активность на счету одного агента.

— Так?

— Очень необычно, сэр. Я не совсем понимаю, что с этим делать.

Взгляд Правуила снова делается далеким и странным. Гавриил задается вопросом, как маленький ангел отреагирует на хороший удар по щеке. В конце концов, это доброе дело и воистину благой поступок, когда кто-то истеричен или теряет рассудок... или просто невероятно раздражает.

— Кто бы это ни был, иди и поговори с ним, а не со мной, понимаешь? И делай это где-нибудь еще, но не здесь.

— В этом-то и дело, сэр, — говорит Правуил, умоляюще глядя на Гавриила, — я не могу. Агент, о котором идет речь, находится на Земле, а нам всем было сказано не ходить туда по какой-то непонятной причине некоторое время.

— Ну, тогда и тот агент не должен быть там внизу, не так ли? Впрочем, мне действительно наплевать.

Гавриил пытается захлопнуть дверь, но обнаруживает, что она не закрывается. Одновременно по другую ее сторону раздается громкий вскрик. Травмы на Небесах невозможны, но это не означает невозможности раздавить чью-то ногу в дверном проеме. Несмотря на боль, Правуил не убирает ногу, не давая закрыть дверь.

— Сэр, я действительно думаю, что вы должны посмотреть на это, и я на самом деле никуда не пойду, пока вы не заберете у меня этот отчет, потому что я нахожусь в самом конце цепочки, сэр, и кем бы ни был этот Азирафаэль, он совершает поистине огромное превышение лимита на использование ангельских способностей! Сэр!

Правуил несколько спадает с лица, когда до него доходит, что он только что кричал на Архангела. Гавриил рычит в ответ и вырывает у него папку с записями. Странное и удивительное зрелище представляет собой подобная ярость на лице Архангела, но Правуил не задерживается, чтобы посмотреть, как будет выглядеть его святой гнев. Он хромает прочь так быстро, как может, и не оглядывается назад.

На этот раз Гавриил захлопывает дверь, издав звук, похожий на раскат грома. Он пребывает в ярости. Он просто пылает от ярости и доведен до белого каления. И действительно очень злится, просто-таки чертовски! Ему не нужно заглядывать в отчет, он и так знает, что Азирафаэль тешил свое глупое маленькое сердце, просто делая то, что ему нравится, но не позволялось на небесах. Интересно, на что именно он тратит божественные чудеса? Куча денег? Кругосветный круиз, в котором все расходы оплачиваются сверху? Личный чертов тренер, который наконец-то поможет ему потерять лишние килограммы? Это может быть что угодно, и Гавриил ничего не может с этим поделать. Если он отрежет бывшее Начало и бывшего ангела (а Гавриил полагает, что тот, кто способен пройти сквозь Адский огонь и улыбнуться Архангелу, уж точно больше не является ни первым, ни вторым) от небесных сил, кто знает, не обернется ли это неприятностями на голову самого Гавриила? Вдруг бывший ангел, спокойно улыбающийся сквозь адский огонь, захочет подняться сюда и узнать причину?

Гавриил буквально закипает от этой мысли и осознания собственного бессилия, столь непривычного Архангелам.

Он идет по всей длине своего кабинета вдоль хрустального окна, которое выходит на все чудеса света одновременно. Ему требуется несколько раз пройти вперед и назад, чтобы вспомнить об отчете, который он все еще держит в руке. Он так крепко сжимает папку, что его костяшки белеют.

Отчет аккуратно набран шрифтом номер восемь, некоторые наиболее интересные или спорные места выделены золотом. Правуил, кажется, много над ним потрудился, особенно в последней части. Гавриил стискивает зубы и решает выяснить, в чем же состоит причина волнений маленького ангела.

Начинается все достаточно невинно. Много золотых вопросительных знаков, написанных рядом с легкомысленными чудесами: «улучшает винтаж вина, разделяет облака, чтобы светило солнце, манипулирует музыкальным выбором со стороны нескольких музыкантов». Гавриил, вероятно, и сам повел бы себя точно так же, ничего не делая самостоятельно, если бы его вдруг заставили жить внизу, среди ужасного грешного человечества. Для ангела с карт-бланшем сделать так, как ему хочется, — банально до крайности.

Гавриил листает вперед, туда, где золотые возмущенные пометки начинают каскадно спускаться по краям. Здесь все становится немного более загадочным: «магическое удаление и складывание одежды, изгнание пыли и бытового мусора, телепортация на расстояние в несколько шагов внутри одного здания». И, конечно же, никакой реальной причины для этого! Неужели ангел настолько ленив, что его затрудняет просто подняться наверх по лестнице? Азирафаэль всегда был слишком ленив для небесного существа, но Гавриил уверен, что он никогда не был _настолько_ ленивым.

Наконец Гавриил доходит до того места, где записки Правуила просто заканчиваются, и золотая клякса от его пера пятнает страницу. «Призыв смазочного масла, — произносит Гавриил вслух, — изгнание... телесных жидкостей... безболезненное введение… О, мой Боже!..

Гавриил отшвыривает от себя папку, как можно дальше по гладкому белому пространству пола. Этого ему кажется мало, и он развоплощает папку на составляющие атомы и распространяет их в самые отдаленные районы галактики. Гавриил содрогается. Ему кажется, что он никогда не сможет выкинуть ужасную картинку из головы, независимо от того, сколько миль он пробежит по модной беговой дорожке. Интересно, поможет ли промывание глаз святой водой?

И с демоном, подумать только, из всех возможных вариантов! Как ангел умудряется не пасть после такого, как он все еще может оставаться в небесных книгах, а не использовать квоту теперь уже адских сверхъестественных сил? Гавриил видит тут лишь две возможные причины.

Во-первых, можно учитывать, что любовь не знает границ, что она никогда не может быть менее божественной между двумя людьми или не людьми, если они так глубоко и искренне заботятся друг о друге. Что ангел может по-настоящему любить демона и быть любимым в ответ во всех смыслах этого слова: платонически, романтично и физически. Что Азирафаэль любит глубже и чище, чем все остальные представители небесного войска вместе взятые, и что Бог считает целесообразным полностью благословить его союз с бывшим врагом. Выбирая этот вариант, Гавриил будет вынужден согласиться с тем, что он совершенно неправ во всех своих умозаключениях о природе ангелов, демонов и самой любви.

Второй вариант — он может притвориться, что Азирафаэля просто нет и никогда не существовало, и навсегда очистить свою память от мыслей о нем. Гавриил, естественно, выбирает второй вариант.

Легким движением руки он открывает связь с Правуилом, чье призрачное изображение появляется перед ним.

— Эти записи подлежат уничтожению, ясно? Наряду с записями записей и всеми прочими слоями вашей идиотской документации, сколько вы их там храните, ясно? Я больше не хочу слышать о том, что там делает Азирафаэль. Никогда.

Правуил нервно стискивает руки.

— Но, сэр, я могу отменить его учетную запись!

— Разве я говорю «отменить»?

— Хм. Нет, сэр.

— Тогда делай, как я, твою мать, говорю, и просто прекрати записывать это.

— О, конечно. Да. Я не буду записывать. Я могу это сделать. В конце концов, это всего лишь шесть тысяч лет непрерывных записей.

В левой брови Правуила начинает мелко подергиваться какая-то мышца. Гавриил хмурится с самым убийственным видом. 

— Не вижу здесь никакой проблемы. Вообще. Ха-ха.

Образ ангела нервно кивает, перед тем как исчезнуть.

Гавриил пытается глубоко дышать. Конечно, ему это и не нужно, но он слышал, что подобное упражнение помогает успокоить по-настоящему апокалиптические уровни ярости. Он окружен некомпетентными существами, пинателями карандашей и ангелами, которые настаивают на своем праве вставлять части богом данной им анатомии в представителей вражеского лагеря.

Медленно, очень медленно Гавриил возвращается к своему тренажеру и поднимается на беговую дорожку. Он просто продолжит бежать, а затем в конце концов перестанет суетиться и думать про ангела, который, вероятно, прямо сейчас использует божественные силы, чтобы сделать секс более романтичным.

Пятьсот миль спустя он все еще думает об этом.

В конце концов Гавриилу удается запихнуть эти мысли в самый дальний уголок сознания, но он больше никогда не использует беговую дорожку. Вместо этого она остается пылиться в углу его кабинета в качестве своеобразного деликатного напоминания..

На Земле демон Кроули почему-то чувствует себя еще более восхитительно счастливым и понятия не имеет, почему.


End file.
